


Muddy Laughs

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P-bots and a mud pit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Laughs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts).



Streetwise was the first to lose traction and skid off the road into the thick, squelching mud to the side. His protest as the stuff oozed into places no self-respecting mech should ever have to mention, let alone think about cleaning, was cut off by Groove being all but thrown into him by the same slick spot on the highway.

Mud squished even further into unmentionable systems, and Groove…laughed. Streetwise wanted to maintain his disgust, but Groove was laughing, and sounded happy as he revved his engines and spun his wheels to get his balance back. The wheels spinning threw mud up onto the three who had managed to stop on the edge of the road, but Streetwise hardly noticed.

"You think it's fun?" he asked his brother, chuckling when moving to help nudge Groove out made the mud tickle his internals.

"Now I understand Hound!" Groove answered, sloshing himself on from axle to axle in the goop.

"Then we'd better show our brothers what they're missing," Streetwise added slyly, voice low enough that the three spattered mechs tried to move back, dropping into vehicle form again… and that darn slick spot knocked them all off into the mud.


End file.
